Fan:Digimon : The Golden Digivice
"Digimon : The Golden Digivice" is a fan-made story about Elizabeth Maze, a French teenager who is going to discover that she is a Digi-Destined endowed with a major power, that of the Golden Digivice. With her friends and many Digimons, Liz will save the Earth and the Digital World in the most total secret. Summary Having spent at night in an haunted house, Liz meet Viximon and Tsunomon. They say that they are her Digimons partners and give her a strange golden Digivice Burst. A few days after, Liz and her friends, others Digi-Destineds, meet Pandamon, who explains to them that they must gather Digimons to fight a mysterious threat. Characters Here are listed the mains characters of "The Golden Digivice" : Humans : : Partnered to Renamon and Elecmon. Elizabeth is the leader of the Digi-Destined, but she's quite shy and innocent. She can pass from the peace to the fury in one second. Her golden D-3 give her the power of digivolve all the Digimons who become her friends. She's named Liz in the story. : Partnered to Kotemon. He is iz's older brother. He is the brains of the team and he's proud of it. : Partnered to Terriermon. Gwénaël is very confident but know how to take his precautions. He is very protective of his sister and friends. He's named Gun in the story. : Partnered to Patamon. Gun's older sister. Katarina is rather selfish but can show herself very kind and thoughtful when one needs. : Partnered to Impmon. Liz and Ulrick's cousin, Tristan is the solitary wolf of the team, he is always contained on himself and avoids at all costs announcing his problems. He is also very proud and susceptible. He is named Ice in the story. : Partnered to Wormmon. Jeremi is very fearful and attentive to all which surrounds him. He is also preventive and his generosity often gets noticed. : Partnered to Tentomon. Marina is an incomprehensible and unpredictable girl. She is the attentive ear of the team and always gives good advices. : Partnered to Biyomon. Lily is a cheerful and reactive girl in the problems of her friends. She is the one that we call up when we need to be reassured. : Partnered to Floramon. Mary is a delicate and fragile girl, she needs the attention of her friends to feel loving. But when she does not obtain what she wants, she can show herself very violent. : Partnered to Ryudamon. Rose is a stubborn girl. She is a book-lover and a very good pupil. She is also very kind and gentle. : Partnered to Gabumon. Dylan is a very energetic boy. He is geek of video games and informatic. He is a very good friend of Mary and he is also Liz's boyfriend. Digimon : Renamon : Liz's partner. Renamon is very reserved and taciturn. She has difficulty granting her trust to the others and will always prefer to solve her problems by herself rather than to speak with someone about it who she does not trust blind, one might as well say almost nobody. Elecmon : Liz's partner. Elecmon is a very lazy, assured person and he never makes anything himself, he always waits that everything is made without he has to intervene. He lives from day to day and considers the life as a game of which he plays the lead role. Kotemon : Ulrick's partner. In spite of appearances, Kotemon is a very shy girl endowed with a big patience. Contrary to the other Digimons, she is unable to speak. Terriermon : Gun's partner. Terriermon is an energetic and funny young boy. He is very protective to his twin sister, Lopmon. Patamon : Katarina's partner. Patamon is very generous, friendly and brave but he is slightly too childish. He will always do everything he can to get the attention of Katarina. Impmon : Ice's partner. Impmon is impatient, arrogant and jealous. He does not support that the attention of Renamon concerns to other one than him and makes everything to seduce her, even if he has to put himself in improper situations to reach there. Wormmon : Jeremi'partner. Wormmon is really shy and careful of nature. He will always look for a peaceful solution to any problem and will always avoid the conflict. Tentomon : Marina's partner. Like Marina, Tentomon is unpredictable and incomprehensible, he is kind but he often gets into trouble by wanting to help the others. Biyomon : Lily's partner. Biyomon has the behavior of a little girl but can show a big maturity when one needs. Floramon : Mary's partner. Floramon is a kind of girl which does not like getting dirty hands, but in spite of her selfish and superficial air, she does not support that we hurt her friends. Ryudamon : Rose's partner. He is very kind and gentle, like Maeva, but he is quite awkward. Gabumon : Dylan's partner. Gabumon is shy, careful and preventive. He doesn't like fighting but will always protect his partner and friends. Golden Fox The is the team formed by the Digi-Destined and other Digimons. The team holds its name of Renamon because Impmon said that she was the only one deserving to manage the team and the Digi-Destined, as well as the other Digimons accepted. In spite of the Golden Fox is managed by Liz, it is Pandamon who gives the orders. Rage Mode The Rage Mode is a new concept of digivolution used on The Golden Digivice. A Rage Mode Digimon is a Mega level digivolution of a Mega level Digimon when he accumulates enough anger and energy. Only certain number of Digimons can use Rage Mode. Here are the only ones known this day: GigaSeadramon GigiSeadramon is 's Rage Mode. He digivolves from MetalSeadramon. Varodurumon Varodurumon is 's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Phoenixmon. Chaosdramon Chaosdramon is 's Rage Mode. He digivolves from Machinedramon. Boltmon Boltmon is 's Rage Mode. He digivolves from SkullMeramon. Craniamon Craniamon is 's Rage Mode. He digivolves from HiAndromon. Kuzuhamon Kuzuhamon is 's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Sakuyamon. TyrantKabuterimon TyrantKabuterimon is 's Rage Mode. He digivolves from HerculesKabuterimon. BlackMegaGargomon BlackMegaGargomon is 's Rage Mode. He digivolves from MegaGargomon. Mervamon Mervamon is 's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Minervamon. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is a council in the Digital World which consists of elders from the first villages of the Digital World. They chose Pandamon to find the Digi-Destined and leve them on the way of the victory against the threat which presses on both worlds, because in his youth, he was a great hero who was travelling in all the Digital World and who learned martial arts with the elders. It is them who have send the Digi-Destined's partner Digimons in the Real World. The current elders seem young to be call "elders", that's because their predecessors were killed by that is call "the new threat". The current elders are : Goldramon Goldramon is the elder of Angel Village. Belphemon Belphemon is the elder of Darkness Village. Gaiomon Gaiomon is the elder of Scale Village. Merukimon Merukimon is the elder of Claw Village. MarineAngemon MarineAngemon is the elder of Rain Village. After the Digi-Destined convened the Council of Elder, she joined the Golden Fox with her servant, Hi-VisionMonitamon. Ravemon Ravemon is the elder of Wing Village. Darkdramon Darkdramon is the elder of Gear Village. Cherrymon Cherrymon is the elder of Bosk Village. Secondary Characters In the story, there are some Digimon who help the Digi-Destined without join the Golden Fox. Ogremon Ogremon is a tramp who is rejected by all the Digimon. When he met Liz, Elecmon and Wormmon, he was wanted for a crime which he had not committed. After Liz saved him, he decided to protect her and her friends for a few days. When they were attacked by Orochimon, he digivolved to Titamon to defend his new friends. Liollmon Liollmon is a very rare Digimon who is under the guardianship of LoaderLiomon. He is brave and playful, but he doesn't talk to anyone. Liz succeeded in becoming his friend and when they are attacked by Triceramon and Deltamon, he digivolved to Liamon. LoaderLiomon LoaderLiomon is Liollmon's protector. He cares for Liollmon to compensate for the loss of his deceased son. He fought Triceramon to protect Liollmon and Liz. MetalMamemon MetalMamemon was a bandit of Doumon's clan. He is a friend of Strabimon and he helped him to free the Digi-Destined. During the battle against Doumon's clan, he fought with TonosamaMamemon along with WereGarurumon.